Prior art tools are generally specific to a particular fastener. For example, screw fasteners are loosened or tightened by a screwdriver. A screw with a slot in its head will require a different screwdriver from a “Phillip's head” screw. Nuts can be tightened or loosened by means of a wrench, using a different wrench for each differently-sized nut. Alternately, a nut can be manipulated by an adjustable wrench, which can be used for a particular range of nut sizes.
Problems can be encountered when a fastener is not normally visible—for example, because it is hidden under a cowling—or is difficult to see—for example, because of lack of light. In such circumstances, it is difficult to ascertain the precise type of tool which is necessary to manipulate the fastener.
It is an aim of this invention, in one embodiment, to provide a multifunction tool which can be used to lock or unlock fasteners in circumstances where the fasteners are not normally visible. It is a further object of this invention, in another embodiment, to provide a multifunction tool which is capable of reporting on attributes of the fastener, such as size, type, “hand”—e.g., right hand or left hand, polarity, male or female nature, fastening status, and damage. It is yet a further object of this invention, in yet another embodiment, to provide a tool which is capable of detecting an attribute of a fastener, such as the size of a fastener, and of automatically adjusting itself in the appropriate manner, even though the fastener may not be visible. Other aims will be apparent from the disclosure below.